Mr Evil Finally Dies!
by nekoluver
Summary: Tohru gets healing powers and the Junishi see a perfect opprotunity to get back at Akito.
1. Tohru's Powers

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me dammit! Oh and RR or else. (Please don't sue or hurt me!)

disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters...crys but I like it ALOT!

Tohru is walking home from school. She suddenly hears a cry that sounded like a scared kitty. "_Kyo" _she thought. Then she walked towords the sound. She went down a long ally and turned a corner. She then saw a small kitty.

"_awwwwwww it's so cute" _she thought.

" Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Then the little neko ran. Naturally she followed it. The neko led her to a abandend factory and ran inside.

"Kitty come back" Tohru cried. So she ran inside. There she saw a bright ball floating in the middle of the factory. "_It's so shiney" _she thought. So she walked to it and put her hand on it.

Suddenly she felt very cold. Everything started spinning so fast she couldn't stand anymore.

"_I'm going to be sick" _she thought. She sat down on the floor. Then everything went black.

Tohru woke up hours later. "Ugh! What happed? My head is spinning" Tohru exclaimed.

Then she remembered. "The ball" she turned around but the ball was gone.

"Huh that's weird it must have just been a dream." So then she walked out of the factory and started for home again.

On her way home Tohru spotted a dead animal in the middle of the road. Tohru starts crying.

"Well I can't just leave it hear." she sighed and started to drag it of the road, but as soon as she touched it it came alive.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK" Tohru cried. "WHAT HAPPENED IT WAS JUST DEAD! GASP! The ball... the ball must have given me these powers"

Tohru was deep in thought all the way home. A couple times she actualy ran into trees and signs. When she did get home she literally ran into Yuki, but was so deep in thought she didn't even notice.

"Is someting wrong Honda-san" the rat asked. When Tohru didn't awnser he really began to worry. "Honda-san what's wrong" Yuki asked shaking her arm slightly. Tohru suddenly snapped out of her trance was a little confused.

"Wha"Tohru said confused.

"I asked what's wrong" the worried rat said.

"I'll show you." Tohru sighed and started toword the kitched. The curious rat followed. In the kitchen they found Kyo.

"Kyo can I please see the rat traps" Tohru asked.

"RAT TRAPS" a horrified Yuki cried.

Kyo then said"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... cough cough hairball! cough cough" JUST KIDDING!

"That's right you damn rat! Rat traps" Kyo said almost laughing. Then he led them to the place they were set. There they found a small dead rat in one of the traps.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK" Yuki screamed and ran out of the room.

"Well we got rid of the damn, weak stomached, rat. I don't suppose that was your plan was it" Kyo asked Tohru.

"No, it wasn't. Will you please put the rat on the counter" she asked.

"Ooooooooo...kay" the cat did so. Then Tohru touched the poor rat and it came back to life.

"HOLEY SHIT! DID THAT RAT JUST..."

"Yes it did Kyo-kun." Tohru said calmly.

"How" Kyo asked. Then Tohru told him the whole story.

Kyo said"I have an idea..."

Well that's it until next time. Read the next chapter if you want to find out Kyo's "idea". Don't forget to RR! I'm out!


	2. Kyo's revenge

disclaimer: Again I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. No matter how much I wish I did. I can't draw that good.

Now on with the show...

"Let's kill Akito!" Kyo said with a wry smile.

"What! No! Why!" Tohru said astonished.

"Come on! You can bring him back to life right?"

"Well...yes,but..."

"Please..." Kyo said then he kissed her softly on the cheek. "For me?"

At this Tohru was speechless. Kyo has just kissed her! (Ah! Blackmail!) "Well... I guess if he comes back to life..." Tohru reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you!" Kyo said.

"Shouldn't we tell Yuki and the others?"Tohru asked.

"Not quite yet..." Kyo said mysteriously. "Let's go see Akito first."

"But...Kyo, why do you want to kill Akito?" Tohru asked.

"DO I NEED A REASON?" Kyo screamed.

"Well...ya kinda...ur" Tohru hesitantly said.

"Fine...It's because...a deal me and Akito made. He said if I defeated that damn rat in a fight then I could be one of the zodiac. And now he keeps bringing it up! Do you know how annoing that is? And...well there's other reasons too." Kyo said with a sigh.

"Like what?"

"Damn you really are pesistant aren't you!" Kyo said and then in a softer tone. "I just have my reasons ok?"

"Okay!" Tohru said with a nod.

"Alright enough damn talk! Lets go!" So they set out to the Sohma compound. After a while they made it to the compound.

"Ready?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tohru awnsered. They walked up to the place where Akito lived then Kyo burst through the door. There Akto was just walking out of the bathroom in a towel. Tohru automatically turned around.

"What the..." Kyo said. "Err..." Aktio ran back into the bathroom and got dressed. While he was in there Kyo went into the kitchen and grabed a knife. After a few minutes Akito came back out.

"What do _you_ want?" Akito asked.

"We wanted to asked you what the hell your problem is and if you'ld like to die!" Kyo said as frightning music started playing in the background.

"Die! What are you talking about?" Akito screamed.

"This!" Kyo yelled as he drew out the knife and drow it into Akito's heart.

"Wha!" Akito said just before he died.

"Okay Tohru do your thing." Kyo said ,but Tohru was in shock.

"Tohru?" Kyo said turning around. Then he could see she was staring at Akito's dead body with her mouth open. "Are you okay?"

" Kyo... you just...Akito...knife." Tohru said shakingly.

"Tohru!" Kyo said rushing to her side. "Tohru! It's okay!"

"_I'm so stupid! I should have know she would act like this! I hope she's okay!" _Kyo thought.

"I'm okay." Tohru finally said. "I'll go heal him now."

"You know maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this. Then they'll want to kill him too." Kyo said.

"No it's okay even if they do." Tohru said.

"WHAT?" Kyo said in disbelief.

"It's okay really. I mean I can bring him back to life, right?"

" Ya, but.."

"I'm fine really!"

"Alright, bring him back before he starts rotting." Kyo said and with that Tohru brought Akito back to life.

"What happened?" Akito asked.

"Well we were on our way to see Haru and Momiji when you were standing in your window. Then all of a sudden you just passed out." Tohru said.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS BLOOD?" Akto asked realizing he was lieing in a puddle.

"I dunno. It was here when we came." Kyo said.

"Alright send for Hatori!" Akito ordered. Then Tohru called Hatori and her and Kyo left.

On their way home Kyo asked Tohru," How'd you lie like that."

"I dunno." She said. "I guess after seeing him dead and come back to life I had to come up with something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MUAHAHAHAHA! AKITO DIED! AKITO DIED! Well that's it 'till next time. Next is Yuki's turn! I'm out!


	3. Yuki's revenge

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket(sigh) but I still love it!

How do you think I'm doing in my story so far? Please R&R to tell me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru and Kyo are on their way home from Akito's.

"Are you sure your okay?" Kyo asked.

"I'm fine. Infact I think I'll tell Yuki about this." Tohru said.

"WHY IS EVERY THING ABOUT THAT DAMN RAT!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyo, everything isn't about Yuki!"

"Fine!"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

Kyo and Tohru made it the rest of the way home in silence.

"Hey Yuki!" Tohru yelled.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked worried.

"Nothing I just have to talk to you. Want to go to your secret base?"Tohru said.

"I...guess..." Yuki said hesitantly. So they go to the secret base. Then Tohru tells Yuki about the whole thing.

"Wow..." Yuki said. "So I guess... now it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Tohru asked.

" To kill Akito" Yuki said strangely calmly.

"Oh...ya"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"Well I'm gonna go _pay a visit _to Akito."

Yuki goes to Akito's house.

"Hey Akito!" Yuki yelled.

"Yes? Oh Yuki it's about time you payed a visit to me."

"Follow me." Yuki says as he grabs Akito's arm and starts to drag him.

"Okay! Okay! I can walk by myself!" Akito said and Yuki let go of him.

Yuki led Akito to the room Akito had locked him in when he was a kid.

"Oh, this place brings back memories doesn't it Yuki?" Akito said with a devilish grin.

"Yes it does." Yuki said as he pushed Akito into the room, shut off the light, and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Akito screamed with fear in his eyes.

Yuki just smiled and went home. (Ah the perfect revenge!)

"Well it's done." Yuki said as he walked through the door.

"So what stupid way did you kill him you damn rat?" Kyo teased.

"He's not dead yet." Yuki said.

"You didn't even kill him? What a wimp."

"I said yet. We just have to wait a little bit. I'll check on him in a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ONE WEEK LATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki went back to check on Akito the next week with Tohru.

"Wait outside" He told Tohru as he went to see Akito. He found him laying on the floor in the room.

"How pathetic." Yuki said. "How does it feel to be the one left in the dark?"

"Help!" Akito said weekly. "Get...Hatori...need...help!"

"OH I'LL HELP YOU!" Yuki said as he kicked Akito in the stomach and the head of the family died. "Ok you can come in now Tohru."

So she healed him, made up a story, and they went home.

"Ok we killed Akito now!" Tohru and Yuki yelled as they walked in the door and found the neko in the sitting room.

"Killed Akito!" A shocked Shigure exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's Yuki's chapter. Next as you can sorta tell is Shigure. I kinda have an idea of how it will happen but send any ideas you have. R&R Well see ya next time I'm out!


	4. Shigure

disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. I'm not creative enough to come up with something like that.

Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, I was having writer's block. Plus there's alot of stuff going on in my life right now. but you guys don't want to hear about my personal life! You want to read my story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Errr...Well, ya. see..." Yuki then explained it all to Shigure.

"Oh my! Tohru, dear why didn't you tell _me_ about your powers?" Shigure asked.

"Everything all moved so fast! I didn't think about it Shigure. I'm sorry." Tohru said. _I hope he's not mad..._

"Oh, that's ok... I think I'm going to pay a visit to our dear Akito." Shigure said as he ran to his room and grabbed a box. "Coming Tohru?"

"I...guess so..." Tohru replied, wonder in her brown eyes. And they sent off to the Sohma Estate to find Akito.

When they got to Aktio's front door, Shigure said to Tohru, "You better wait out here Princess."

"Ok..."

So Shigure preceded to find Akito. He found him in his bedroom sleeping. "Rise and shine! Time to get up!" Shigure said shaking Akito out of his slumber.

"Shigure what are you doing here?" Akito said sleeply.

"Oh good you're up!" Shigure said as he opened his box.

"What are you doing!"

"Here read this." Shigure said as he pushed one of his books into Akito's hands. As Akito started to read and look at the pictures, he went blind.

"I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you can't read? Ok I'll read it to you... " as Shigure started to read is book to Akito...

" MY EARS!" Akito screamed.

"Oh, now you can't hear? Ok let me see..." Shigure said as he reached into his box again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n forgive me, but you guys don't want to know what happens next. but the important part is that Akito died. end of a/n

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tohru!" Shigure called. "It's your turn!"

As Tohru walked in to do her job she asked, "How'd you do it?"

"Errrr...well...That's not imoportant. What is important is that you show me your cute little powers and bring him back to life." Shigure said.

"Ok..." Tohru said and brought Akito back. Then she made up a story and her and Shigure went home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Momiji has come to visit. "Tohru, I'm hungry!" he said.

Looking at the clock and seeing it wasn't time for a meal she said, "Would you like a snack?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Momiji yelled, excited as Tohru brought down some chocolate pudding from the cupboard.

"Yay!" yelled Momijji.

Soon after this Yuki walked in to see Momiji bouncing up and down in his chair eating chocolate pudding. "Uh, Miss Honda?" Yuki said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to feed him _chocolate _pudding." Yuki asked.

A sugar high Momiji yelled, "IT'S NOT CHOCOLATE PUDDDING! IT'S PUDDING WITH CHOCOLATE IN IT!" and was consumed in a fit of giggles.

Tohru laughed, "Maybe not."

"Uh! I give up!" Yuki exclaimed and ran up to his room to do stuff for the student councel.

**Later at Dinner**

(Shigure had to take Momiji to Hatori because he couldn't figure out how to calm him down and he was destroying the house.)

"Oh, I almost forgot! Haru is supposed to be coming over!" Shigure said.

"Great! I hope I made enough dinner..." Tohru said just as Haru walked in.

"Hey Haru want some roast beef!(that's what they were having for dinner)" Shigure said.

Haru looked at Shigure with pure horror and disgust in his eyes. "Sure,why not?" he shruged.

"YOU CANNIBAL!" Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all said at once as Tohru gasped.

"What I'm hungry?" Haru said.

"I bet he'd _eat_ Akito and then have Tohru bring him back out of his stomache." Kyo said before he could catch himself.

"Huh?" said Haru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I'll try to do better with the next one. plz R&R! I'm out!


	5. The end of the story

I have decided to discontinue my fanfic. It has come to my attention that the story will pretty much repeat itself only with different charecters each time. I am sorry to all the fans. The next fic I write I will be teaming up with my best friend who's user name is SBH to write it. I'm sure you'll like that one better than this. Well that's all I have to say but I felt I had to tell you guys that I had to discontiue so that you weren't still waiting for the next chapter.

----- nekoluver


	6. Haru's turn and engagement

Well guess what everyone? My story has been recontinued! Yay! There's probly no one that cares but I got so pissed off at Akito that I had to recontinue it. Well I decided that I would pick on Kyo in this chappie seince it's so fun to do. So here goes...

disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you see, I kinda got these powers that can make me bring back the dead and everyone has been killing Akito" Tohru said.

"Wow...So, uh... I guess it's my turn huh?" Haru replied.

"How the hell do you expect to kill him? You're not really going to eat him are you?" Kyo said.

"You'll see..."Haru said. And he started walking towords the door."Coming Tohru?"And Tohru followed him.

As they were leaving they heard Kyo yell, "So are you going to eat him!"

Going black Haru replied,"I SAID YOU'LL SEE GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN NOSEY ANYWAY!"

"WELL JUST GO KICK HIS ASS IF YOUR GOING TO! OR ARE TO TOO SCARED!"Kyo yelles.

"THAT'S IT I WANT A DIVORCE!"Haru yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!"Kyo yelled back.

"I KNEW YUKI WOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER HUSBAND!"Haru yelled.

"Hey! Leave me out of your lover's spat!" Yuki then yelled.

"WE-ARE-NOT-LOVERS!" Kyo screamed at the top of his little kitty lungs.

"Kyo, don't you remember our halloween party?"Shigure asked.

"No."Kyo said.

"Exactly.." Shigur said.

Lookin down at his left hand and seeing a gold ring set with a diamond Kyo yelled, "AW HELL! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!"

"Well let's just say that wasn't punch that you were drinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In front of Akito's house)

"Ready Tohru?"Haru asked politly.( He changed back to white Haru on the way to Akito's)

"Sure!"Tohru replied.

"Alright, be right back..."Haru said and disappered for about ten minutes.

"Were'd you go?"Tohru asked.

"You'll see..."Haru said.

"Well you sure are saying that alot today aren't you." Tohru muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"Nothing!" Tohru said quickly.

"Oh, well let's get started then...AKITO!"

"What the hell do you want!" Akito yelled coming out of his house and into the yard.

"NOW MY BEEFY MINIONS! ATTACK!" Haru yelled and a herd of bulls came carging at Akito.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Akito screamed as the bulls stabbed him with their horns. So then he died.

"Well, do yer magicks!"Haru said in a hill billy accent.

"Why are you talking like that?" Tohru asked.

"Uh...No reason!" Haru said.

"Ok..." Tohru said but preceded to healing Akito anyways. After he woke up she made up a story and they went home as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Upon arriving back at Shigure's house.)

"Kyo, baby, I'm home!"Haru yelled from the door way.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WANTED A DIVORCE!" Kyo screamed back.

"Isn't he cute when he's angry?" Haru said to Tohru. "Of course I don't want a divorce hunny! I love you!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS ALL THIS WEIRD STUFF HAPPENING! FIRST TOHRU GETS POWERS AND NOW HARU'S IN LOVE WITH ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kyo screamed hystericly.

"Aw, someone's PMSin'!" Haru said.

"Just wait until Kagura finds out." Shigure whispered to Tohru.

"UH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! DAMN MY HUSBAND!" Kyo screamed.

"Husband?" a voice said from the doorway.

"KAGURA!" Kyo yelled.

"DAMN YOU TWO TIMING ME WITH A MAN!" Kagura screamed as she started to kick Kyo's ass.

"Uh-oh looks like Tohru's gonna have to bring Kyo back from the dead next."Shigure said.

Kagura stopped in mid-punch,"Back from the dead?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now wasn't that fun?

"HELL NO THAT WASN'T FUN! YOU TRYIN TO MAKE ME GAY AND THEN KILL ME IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!" Kyo screamed.

Well ya!

Any ways... I always wondered something though. If Haru goes black shouldn't he start acting all gansta and stuff. I dunno just an idea I had. Well don't forget to review. But nothing mean ok...AW HELL JUST FLAME ME! Til next time... Nekoluver out!


	7. Kagura Love

Okay everyone I decided I'm not going to have Kisa or HIro kill Akito because I can't see Kisa doing that and she would probably beg Hiro not to. I will also have a surprise for Ayame in the last chappie! winks anyways I'm sorry I took so long getting this cappie up. School and everything. Anyways I'll try and get chappies up sooner from now on.

diclaimer: Don't own it, never ever ever will. TT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well we all know how this part goes! Everything is explained, Kagura freaks out, yada yada yada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So you guys have been taking turns killing Akito?" Kagura asked.

"Well, yes, I guess you could put it that way." Shigure rreplied.

"Does Akito know what's going on?"

"No. Apparently Tohru's powers erase his memory as well as bring him back to life."

"I BET HE NEEDS A HUG!" Karuga yelled as she ran out the door.

"Miss Honda you might want to go with her." Yuki said.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because knowing Kagura she's going to be in suck a hurry to comfort him that someone might get hurt.

"Right!" Tohru said and followed after Kagura.

"Do you really think that Tohru will be needed?" Shigure asked Yuki who shrugged.

(A/N yes the shrugging is a little OOC for Yuki but most of the time in this story the characters are anyways so don't flame me about it!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Sohma Estate in front of Akito's house.)

Tohru and Kagura walk into Akto's house (well actually Kagura runs). Akito is standing in the living room singing really loudly, "TAKE MY BREATH AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Kagura, not noticing this, runs up and hugs him really hard around the neck.

"I...DID...N'T...MEAN...IT!" Akito said while being choked.

"I'M SORRY THEY WE'RE SO MEAN TO YOU!" Kagura yelled while choking the helpless (A/N Ha! Helpless...) Akito. Suddenly Akito's head pops off like Kenny on South Park. "Um...TOHRU!" Kagura asks really freaking out. Suddenly Hatori walks in.

"What's going on?" Hatori asks.

"I'll explain everything if you'll hol on a minute." Tohru said and then proceded to bring back Akito and make up a story.

After all this happened Hatori asked, "Will you two please come to my office?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry it was so short! I was feeling really uncreative! I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Eh heh, sorry bout that. Well anyways I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon. MAYBE EVEN THIS WEEKEND! but i doubt it. Well please press the pretty button and R&R!


	8. The doctor, the needle,& Akito's singing

Ok everyone I'm REALLY sorry about my last chapter's shortness. I'm also sorry it's taken so long to update. So anyways on with the story. Oh and I've also co-writing a story with SmileBeHappy called Kareoke Madness if anyone's interested.

disclaimer: No ownage for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In Hatori's office after everything was explained.)

"I see," said Hatori.

"So, uh...can we go back to Shigure's house now?" Tohru asked.

"For now but I may want you back here after I've thought things through."

"Thank's Hari!" Kagura said. After her and Tohru left Hatori pondered for a while. Akito calling him was all that stoped his thought process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At Shigure's house, living room)

"That's five bucks stupid cat." Yuki said after Tohru and Kagura told everyone about their visit to the Sohma Estate.

"Huh?" Kyo asked and stared stupidly at Yuki.

"Stupid cat, don't you even remember making a bet with me?"

"Ya."

"What did you guys bet about?" Tohru asked the boys.

"I bet the stupid cat that Kagura would kill Akito by hugging him until his head popped off like Kenny on South Park and I won," Yuki answered. "Now pay up stupid cat!"

"FINE!" Kyo yelled as he threw a five doller bill at Yuki and then storme off up to the roof. Tohru just stared with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry about Kyo Tohru," Shigure said to her as he walked into the room. "He's just upset because Haru's been really moody lately. Aya and I think that he's pregnant." Tohru looked like she was in shock.

"Ummm,Shigure? Haru can't get pregnant." Yuki said.

"Oh didn't you know? Haru is a... BUM BUM BUM...girl." Shigure said and then Tohru went into even more shock.

"No he's not." Yuki replied to the stupidity.

"Oh and how do you know? Have you see his..." Yuki hit him before he could finish the sentance.

"No, but he turned into a cow when he hugged Miss Honda." Yuki said.

"Well maybe Tohru's a guy!" Shigure said as if he was offended. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'LL GO GET IT!" Tohru yelled in a high pitched voice and ran into the kitchen to do so.

"Hello?" Tohru asked as she picked up the phone receiver.

"This is Hatori."

"Oh, hi Hatori. Do you want to talk to Shigure?"

"No. I called to talk to you. You're services are needed."

"My...Uhh...Services?"

"Just come by my office in 20 minutes and you will understand." Hatori said and hung up.

"_Well that was weird._" Tohru thought to herself as she walked back into the living room. "I'm going out." She said aloud to Yuki and Shigure who were still arguing over whether she was a girl or not.

"Alright Miss Honda be careful." Yuki replied. So Tohru headed out the door headed for the Sohma Estate.

"Tohru wait up!" Kyo yelled as he jumped off the roof and ran to her. "Where are you going."

"Hatori wants to see me."

"I'm going with you."

"Oh, ok." So the two headed out to the Sohma Estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Sohma Estate, Hatori's office)

"I didn't think you would bring anyone with you." Hatori said as Kyo and Tohru walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Hatori, I didn't know I was supposed to come alone." Tohru said,

"That's alright."

"So why did you want to see me?"

"Do you see this?" Hatori asked as he held up a vile with a skull and cross bones on it.

"You're not planning on poisoning Tohru are you? Cause I'll kick our ass," Kyo said.

"No it's not for Tohru," Hatori replied coolly. "Akito is set to be here any moment." And just then Aktio walked into the room singing "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HURT ME! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE ME CRY!".

"What are _those_ two doing here!" Akito asked dripping venom when he saw Tohru and Kyo.

"They're here because they have to learn about a profession at school. One of the reqirements is that they observe that particular profession. These two have chosen mine," Hatori lied.

"Whatever," Akito replied beliveing Hatori's lie.

"Sit on the table while I fill the needle with your medication," Hatori said as he drew poison into the needle. He then walked over and injected it into Akito's arm. (a/n LETHAL INJECTION!) All of a sudden Akito started twitching, foaming at the mouth, and bleeding out of his eyes and then...he was dead. So the "clean up" went on and Kyo and Tohru headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Some where in between the Sohma Estate and Shigure's house)

For a while Kyo and Tohru just walked in silence. Then Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

"Tohru, I don't think you should do this anymore." Kyo burst out.

"Do what Kyo?"

"This. This cleaning up after everyone kills Akito!"

"Why?"

"Because...I'm worried about you. I'm afraid it's gonna change you."

"Kyo it's not gonna last forever. After everyone who wants to has gotten a chance to kill Akito then I can start using my powers for good instead of evil."

"You've been watching InuYasha again haven't you?"

"Maybe..." She said and they both laughed. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and someone burst from behind a tree. Someone holding a candybar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well not much to say but press the little button in the left corner and R&R.


End file.
